


Scars

by nicthetoony359



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: Godai realizes that he doesn’t have any scars.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hit by Kuuga feelings yet again my dudes. Wrote this in like two hours and I'm not sure what to tag or rate this.
> 
> This makes no sense I just love Godai Yusuke to an unreasonable degree.

It is a dark and peaceful night in a quaint Philippine hotel when Godai realizes that he doesn’t have any scars.

The realization makes his stomach churn and his heart drop but he doesn’t know why. It only made sense after all, he already knew that the Amadam had changed him, molded his body to be always strong and ready for the next fight. It wouldn’t allow any permanent harm to come upon him.

Injuries that would take anybody else months or years to heal were gone in hours for Godai, a day if it was anything too serious. So of course he doesn’t have any scars, Godai’s body wouldn’t let him.

He doesn’t sleep that night.

He runs his hand against the length of his body, lingering on the spots where it should be ruined and broken but isn’t. It doesn’t leave his mind for the days and weeks afterwards, the fact that he should be dead twenty times over but still walks like he has a right to be alive, when everybody else withers and falls.

* * *

Ichijou has scars.

He doesn’t have many, because he’s smart and knows when to back off when things get too serious, but you don’t spend a year fighting monstrosities and come out the other end unscathed.

Godai likes to look at them whenever he gets the chance.

He’s memorized them, each shape, each line etched in Ichijou’s skin and how each of them came to be there. There’s one on his left thigh where a Grongi’s whip had coiled around Ichijou and dragged him through the street. Another rested at the man’s side, where a black arrow had cut his skin and made him bleed.

One particularly deep scar adorns Ichijou’s stomach, and both of them remember it’s cause vividly.

Godai had found Ichijou chained up to the walls of a slaughterhouse, surrounded by corpses and the stench of dried blood filling the room. The dead were brought there by the Grongi as part of it’s killing game, stuffed with meat before they were bled out dry by his serrated blade. Ichijou was always so strong, so composed even against the horrors and the sight of him pale and weak and _dying_ had rocked Godai to his core.

The Grongi was dead by the hour, and Ichijou was in the capable hands of Tsubaki and his team. He wouldn’t awake until two weeks later, still weak and tired but alive and happy because Godai was there the second he was awake, smiling and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

No one told him about the nights Godai spent by his bedside before he woke up, talking to Ichijou like he could hear him, holding his hand like Ichijou would disappear if he let go.

The nights they are together are Godai’s favorite because he gets to see Ichijou smile and laugh, already a treat, but the fact that he smiles because Godai is there makes him weak in a way he craves. Ichijou holds him gentle like Godai is something fragile and priceless, kisses him like he isn’t a monster waiting to happen.

And Godai gives back, excited and enthusiastic with his heart racing and eyes watering. He drinks in the man he met by circumstance, his anchor, his love, and worships every part of Ichijou. Every scar that lines the man’s body he kisses, touches, and whispers into them pleas of forgiveness and declarations of protection.

“I wish those scars were mine.” Godai says, in a quiet moment of a passionate night. He traces the line dug into Ichijou’s stomach, his voice is raw and tired and _human_ in a way that makes the Amadam wretch within him. “I wish I was the only one who had to get hurt.”

“I’m glad for them.” Ichijou responds and the firmness of his voice leaves no room for doubt. “They’re proof of how I came to know you.”

Something in Godai breaks, a dam of emotion that had been building up for who knows how long. He cries but his face is smiling, and his body that is no longer the one he was born with is confused and screaming at him because Kuuga is a weapon. It does not exist to cry or laugh. It is not loved or loves back.

But Godai Yusuke does.

He can’t remember how or when but Ichijou is embracing him now

“You’ve already done so much,” He whispers and Godai’s heart aches because he can feel Ichijou’s body shaking “you fought because it was the right thing to do, in spite of everything it cost you. You’ve given _enough_.” Ichijou looks at him with loving eyes and Godai melts at the warmth he sees in them. “I love you, Godai Yusuke.”

“I love you too.” Godai says, and in that moment, he feels nothing like Kuuga.

He savors it as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuuga 🤝 Showa Rider
> 
> "Is about the inherent isolation from humanity that comes with being a Kamen Rider"


End file.
